


Cake

by ebonyfeather



Series: Paradise Found [1]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fidel is determined to make Richard celebrate his birthday. How episode 5 should have ended...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny spoilers for series 1, episode 5.

 

Richard heard the knock at his door, the sound startling him. It was probably Camille with another attempt at convincing him to go for a drink to celebrate his birthday. Why had his parents felt the need to call him at work? He’d been perfectly happy keeping that particular event quiet. He really didn’t see the point of the celebrations surrounding a person’s birthday, marking a day in which a person became another year older. Where was the accomplishment in that?

 

“For the last time, I don’t want to-” He stopped mid-sentence as he pulled open the door, seeing Fidel standing on the doorstep, looking nervous. “Fidel?”

 

The younger man just stared at him for a moment before suddenly remembering the package in his hands.

 

“I brought this for you. I know that you said you didn’t want a fuss but I thought…” He held out the box to Richard, waiting until he took it. When he didn’t answer, Fidel backed away. “I’ll just go, Sir. Sorry to bother you.”

 

Richard saw the downcast look on his face and sighed. “Would you like to come in?”

 

~.~

 

Fidel walked around the house, looking around curiously. When he came to the small green lizard sitting on the wooden counter, perfectly still as it stared at him with wide dark eyes, he frowned.

 

“I didn’t know you had a lizard.”

 

Richard looked over at him. “It’s not mine,” he said. “It just… moved in and won’t go away.”

 

He set the box down on the table and opened it, half expecting something to spring out at him. Instead, he found a small, round cake, decorated with white and blue icing. Despite his previous attempts to avoid anything to do with his birthday, he found the gesture rather sweet.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Fidel glanced up, a hopeful look in his eyes. “You aren’t cross with me?”

 

Richard shook his head. “Actually, it was very thoughtful of you.”

 

The smile that lit Fidel’s features was worth giving in and acknowledging his birthday for once; in fact, anything that made Fidel smile like that was worth it. Richard gave a mental head-shake to send that thought away. Apart from the fact that he was Fidel’s superior officer, he thought he remembered mention of a girlfriend.

 

Fidel reached into the bag he carried over his shoulder and pulled out a bottle of rum.

 

“I also brought this. I thought that since you didn’t want to go out for a drink, we could have one here instead.”

 

Again there was that hopeful look in Fidel’s eyes and Richard just didn’t have the heart to say no.

 

“Just one.”

 

Of course, one turned into two, and then three, but Richard found it rather relaxing to sit on the porch with Fidel, watching the sunset with a glass of rum and a slice of cake. When he commented as much to Fidel, the other man looked surprised.

 

“You sound as though you haven’t been out here before.” He glanced at Richard’s expression and shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you ever just relax?”

 

“Yes,” Richard told him defensively.

 

Fidel laughed. “I don’t believe you. You are in the most beautiful place on earth and you are always working! And you are always wearing your suit and tie.” He smiled. “I’ll bet you even sleep in it.”

 

“Play your cards right and you might just find out.”

 

Richard sighed and swore under his breath, putting his glass down on the railing beside him. That was it; no more rum for him.

 

“I apologise, Fidel.” Standing, he went back inside. “I think I’ve had a little too much to drink.”

 

As he stood inside the house he started thinking that Fidel was right; he was still wearing his tie, for goodness sake. It was still just below melting point, even though it was now almost dark, and he was wearing a heavy wool suit and a tie. The others had been trying to encourage him to dress appropriately for a while now but, to him, this was appropriate. Or at least, it was for London. Here it wasn’t so much uniform as something familiar, something in this strange place that he still felt comfortable with. Even if he did feel as though he was about to pass out from heat exhaustion each day. In a split-second decision, he tugged his tie off and unfastened his top shirt button.

 

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Fidel pause a few feet away from him.

 

“I wasn’t offended. I just wanted you to mean it.” Fidel took a few hesitant steps, closing the gap between them, his eyes locked with Richard’s. “ _Did_ you mean it, Sir?”

 

“We aren’t in the station now; you don’t have to call me Sir.”

 

With a smile, Fidel closed the last of the gap between them, one hand cupping Richard’s face, the other sliding around his waist to pull him closer. The kiss was light, barely a touch of lips, but it still sent shockwaves through Richard’s senses, and he wanted more. Seconds later he got it as, emboldened by Richard’s acceptance of his advances, Fidel moved in again. This time the kiss was anything but hesitant, more an act of long suppressed need and want. The thought flittered through Richard’s mind that he was glad that it hadn’t just been him wanting this to happen. Still, there had been a reason why he hadn’t encouraged this earlier. Well, a few reasons, but one main one.

 

“We shouldn’t,” Richard managed, reluctantly pulling back from Fidel. “I’m your superior officer.”

 

Fidel refused to let go, keeping his arm around Richard’s waist. “We are not in the station now, you said that yourself. This does not have to change anything while we are at work,” he promised. “Please, I know this is what you want too.”

 

Richard couldn’t really argue with that; he didn’t want to argue with that. Instead, he went with his instinct, reasoning that it hadn’t let him down so far, and drew Fidel back into a kiss.

 

~.~

 

Hours later, Richard awoke in his bed, moving carefully so as not to disturb Fidel, who was still asleep, curled against his chest and snoring softly. He smiled in the darkness.

 

Maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all.

 

 

 

~.~

End.

 


End file.
